


Joshler As Dads Blurbs

by camiisado, dngr_dys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M, this says general audiences but we swear a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngr_dys/pseuds/dngr_dys
Summary: Basically we were talking one night about Josh and Tyler as dads and this mess came out. So, enjoy!





	1. First Day Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by dngr_dys. Come talk to me on tumblr: @ fedora-slut

Equipped with a bouquet of flowers and some candy, Tyler and Josh stood outside the orphanage, where they would soon be getting their first child.  Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and looked at him.  Tyler looked down at their hands, took a deep breath, and looked back up at Josh.  Josh nodded and rang the doorbell, not knowing what to expect.

 

The door opened with a squeak and a bang to reveal a middle-aged women with a bird’s nest for hair and a bored expression. She looked at Josh, then at Tyler, then back at Josh, and started looking him up and down.  Tyler felt something rise in his chest.  “Yes?” she said, her voice matching her face.

 

Josh cleared his throat, uncomfortable with a woman checking him out, especially with having his  _ husband  _ standing beside him. “Hello ma’am.  My name is Josh, and this is my husband, Tyler.”

 

“That’s nice,” the lady said, still only looking at Josh. “But I don’t care.  What are you doing here, though?” She smiled a bit at him. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else? Maybe with me?”

 

Tyler coughed, loudly, and the lady glared at him. “Well, we were actually thinking if maybe we could adopt one of your kids?” he asked.

 

At this the lady’s eyes lit up.  “Adopt?! Yes, of course you can adopt today,” she exclaimed. “Come right on in, and I assure you that there are plenty of children here that will be to your liking.  Oh, and you can call me Christie.”  She led the men in, and they looked around.

 

The first thing that caught their eyes was the dingy, run-down, messy aspect of the place.  Walking on the creaky wood tiles, Tyler saw bundles of old clothes everywhere, wallpaper creeping down the walls, and worst of all, empty liquor bottles and pill containers.  _  “How do kids live here?” _ Tyler thought.

 

Tyler then saw him. Tyler saw a 4 or 5 year old boy poking around the corner wearing baggy clothes and curious blue eyes.  When the boy saw Tyler looking he looked.. almost scared.  Then, he turned around and disappeared behind the door.

 

*****

 

Christie had led Josh and Tyler to her office (which as messy as the rest of the place), where they met many sweet little kids, boys and girls both.  Ty and Josh liked them, but it didn’t seem like any of the kids like the couple back.

 

“Well, that was them,” Christie said. “You can talk it over a bit and I’ll come back in a few to see if you’ve made a decision.”  With a final wink at Josh (which earned a nasty glare from Tyler), she left the two in the room, alone.

 

“I don’t like her,” Tyler said immediately after the door closed.

“I know you don’t,” Josh replied.  “I don’t either, but we have more pressing matters to deal with, like  _ who our child is gonna be _ .”

 

Tyler sighed at this and put his head in his hands. “All of them looked like they wanted to leave, hated us, or were slightly homophobic.”  He lifted his head and looked Josh in the eyes.  “I can’t have a homophobic child, you know that.”

 

“I do know. But what do w-”

 

Josh was cut short by the door opening, which caused both men to look at the intruder.  Tyler recognised him as the boy from earlier.

 

“Um.. hello,” the boy said, his voice matching his small frame.  “I’m Finn.  And I’m not supposed to be in here, but I wanted a chance, too.” Finn giggled.  Tyler smiled at this.

 

“Hey, Finn,” Tyler said. “What’s up, bud? What are you like?”  Finn seemed to trust Tyler already.

 

“Well, umm.. I don’t know,” Finn answered.  “I like to hear Tori sing, I guess.”

 

“Who’s Tori?” asked Tyler..

 

“Oh, she’s one of the older girls here,” said Finn.  “She’s 16.  She also takes care of me whenever I get hit by Ms. Christie.”   
  


“Wait woah Christie does WHAT?” Josh exclaimed.

 

Finn realized that he shouldn’t have said that and goes to cover his arms.  “Uh.. umm.. Nothing.  Everything around here is fine and Ms. Christie is very nice and she takes care of us and everything’s fine.”  He says it like it’s rehearsed.

 

“Finn, let me see your arms,” Josh demanded, and Finn obliged, a scared look on his face.  Josh lifted his sleeves up and gasps.  Tyler looked over too and almost bursts into tears.  Finn, a 4 year old innocent child, had hand marks and scars all over his arms.

 

“No one deserves that.” Tyler said. Josh looked at Finn, then at Tyler.

 

“Ty,” he said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think we made our decision.”

 

“Yes.”  Just then the door opened yet again and in walked Christie.  She saw Finn, Josh, and Tyler, went over, and literally ripped Finn away from them and smacked him across the face.

 

“I told you no,” she said, her voice hard and controlling.  “Now get back to work!”

 

“EXCUSE ME,” Josh interrupted.  Christie looked at him with doe eyes, forgetting that he and Tyler were there.  “Tyler, hand me that paper, please.  The adoption form.”  Tyler quickly scrambles to get it from the desk in the corner.

 

“Fuck,” said Christie.  She ran to try to stop Tyler, dropping Finn on the ground in the process, but it was too late, as both him and Josh had already signed it.

 

“Now,” Tyler said, filled with a mix of confidence and hate, “Give us back our son. Or else I will not  _ hesitate _ to call the cops” 

 

Finn’s eyes light up, excited to be getting a real home and family.  He runs out of the room screaming “Tori! TORI! I HAVE A FAMILY NOW! TORI WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE A FAMILY!”

 

Christie is still glaring at Josh and Tyler.  “I want him gone in 30 minutes, no more no less.  When he’s done, just leave the money on the front table and go.”

 

*****

 

“Bye, Tori!”  With one final wave to his best friend, Finn turned back to Tyler and Josh, who were in the front seat.

 

“So,” Finn started, “is this what it’s like to have parents?  What do I even call you?  Do I have siblings?”

 

“Woah woah woah.  Calm down, bud,” said Tyler. “First of all, for right now call us Tyler and Josh, and maybe we can answer your other questions when we get home okay?”

 

“Ok,  _ Tyler _ ,” Finn said.

 

“I have an idea,” Josh said.  “Why don’t we go out for ice cream? It is a nice day, after all.”

 

“What’s ice cream?” asked Finn.

  
“Boy oh boy are you in for a journey.”


	2. 1 Year Adoptversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyo it's camiisado (holy shit that rhymed) and my tumblr is ryanrossisdead and my instagram is cqmisado (that self promo)

Finn was ecstatic that he was getting what he thought was another birthday. What it actually was, was the 1 year anniversary of when Tyler and Josh adopted him.  He sat on Josh's shoulders and helped him hang decorations around the house. Finn was into superheroes at the moment and anywhere you looked there was a different hero or villain.  

 

The front door opened and Tyler announced that he was home. Finn was excited to show Tyler his decorations so he climbed down from Josh's shoulders and ran to the entry where Tyler was taking off his shoes and had a box in his hands. 

 

"Tyler, come look at our decorations!" Finn said tugging on Tyler's hand a bit.

 

Tyler laughed. "Okay Finn, calm down. Do you want to see your cake first?"

 

"Ooh sure." Finn said nodding his head. Tyler kneeled down to his height and opened the lid. Josh came in from the living room to look at the cake too. It was green and blue and had "happy 1 year adoptversary" written in squiggly, white icing.

 

"Do you like it?" Tyler asked.

 

Finn nodded quickly. "It's so awesome!" 

 

Tyler handed the cake to Josh before turning back to Finn. "Alright, then let's go see you're decorations."

 

Finn sprinted off calling "Tyler, come on!"

 

"How much sugar have you feed him?" Tyler asked Josh.

 

Josh shrugged. "Enough that the sugar rush will make him crash at bedtime."

 

"Tyler, let's go!" Finn shouts from the other room.

 

"I'm coming!" Tyler calls back.

 

Finn had changed a lot since when Tyler and Josh first adopted him. At first he was nervous and a bit skittish. He wasn't used to being alone so Tyler slept in the chair in his room. If Finn had nightmares he would shake Tyler awake and Tyler would sing him back to sleep. 

 

Finn knew that Tyler and Josh made music for a living, but he didn't know exactly how big they were. He thought it was weird when people would come over and ask to take a picture with Tyler and Josh. When Tyler and Josh had a meeting or had to record he would color or play with legos. He liked Tyler's ukulele and called it his "little guitar" and liked to hit the cymbal on Josh's drums.

 

Finn was a ball of energy. He also showed a great interest in soccer, so Tyler and Josh decided to sign him up with for a team in the summer time. Never in a million years did Tyler think he would be a "soccer mom."  A basketball dad, maybe. 

 

Tyler's and Josh's families came to visit them for the "adoptversary." Tyler's parents spoiled Finn on his birthday and Christmas and everyone knew today would be no exception.

 

After the party Tyler and Josh actually got time to relax while Finn kept riding around on a spider-man bike through the house. He eventually grew tired and crashed and burned out, then he was ready for bed. Tyler and Josh went upstairs to tuck him in and say goodnight.

 

"Goodnight, Finn. We love you."

 

"Night, dads!" Finn says tiredly hugging his stuffed giraffe tightly to him. 

 

After Josh closes the door behind him he notices tears on Tyler's cheeks.

 

"Tyler, you okay?" Josh asked.

 

Tyler nodded and wiped his eyes with his palms. "He called us dads instead of Tyler and Josh." 

 

Josh hugged Tyler tightly and rubbed his back with his hand. "We managed to keep a kid alive for a year." 

  
Tyler laughed. "I guess we did." 


	3. Lain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's camiisado again woop

Finn was not happy about having a new sibling. He was scared Josh and Tyler would love their new kid more than they love him. He "protested" by locking himself in his room and refused to come out.   
  
"Finn, tell me what's wrong." Josh pleaded from the other side of the door.  
  
"I don't want a sibling." He admitted to him.  
  
"Why not?" Josh asked.  
  
"Because then you and dad are going to love them more than you love me." Finn said.  
  
Josh felt a pang of sadness inside of him. "I promise you, Dad and I have enough love for millions of people and you two will be at the very top. You're my little man, and nothing's going to change that."   
  
"Really?" Finn asked.  
  
"Yes, now open the door, please." Finn did as he was told and hugged Josh's legs tightly.  
  
"I love you, Dad."   
  
"I love you too, bud."   
  
-  
  
The next week is when his sibling got to come home. Finn stayed back at their house with Debby. When Josh and Tyler got home, Finn saw a baby in Tyler's arms swaddled in a pink blanket.  
  
"Do you want to see your new sister, Finn?" Tyler asked.  
  
Finn nodded and ran over. "Now you have to be quiet since she's asleep"  
  
Finn whispered "okay" then looked at her. "What's her name?"   
  
"Lain." Josh told him.  
  
"Hi Lain, I'm Finn your older brother." Tyler smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Finn asked.  
  
"Yes, but you're going to have to sit on the couch while you do." Finn nods in agreement and walks next to Tyler to their couch.   
  
Finn hops on the couch and holds his arms out in front of him. "Okay you need to support her head." Tyler instructs him.  
  
Josh sits next to him and holds Lain's head just incase.  
  
"You're such a big boy, Finn! Not even Dad will hold her." Tyler tells him.  
  
Finn looks at her face and her eyes open. She's about to cry until she looks at Finn's face and smiles.  
  
"I think she likes you, Finn." Josh tells him.  
  
"I like her too." Finn grins.  
  
  
Finn regretted saying he liked her a couple days after. Lain's room happened to be right next to his, which meant when she was up crying at 3am, so was he.  
  
He opened his door and peeked out and saw Tyler followed by Josh slugging down the hallway  
  
"Why is she crying this time?" Finn asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Sometimes babies wake up in the middle of the night we told you this." Tyler told him. "Josh, why don't you get him back to bed and I'll take care of Lain."   
  
Josh nodded and went back into Finn's room with him. "I don't think I like her anymore." Finn announced.  
  
Josh frowned. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well she's always crying and waking us up early and you and dad are always busy with her." Finn told him.  
  
"Well she's just a baby and babies need a lot of attention. We did the same for you when you were younger, now that you're older you can help out with Lain." Josh explained.  
  
"How?" Finn asked.  
  
"Here, we can help Dad put her back to sleep." Josh said reaching out his hand. Finn grabbed it with his small one and they walked to Lain's room.  
  
Tyler was singing softly to her when they walked in. He smiled at them and returned to singing. Finn leaned on the edge of the chair Tyler and Lain were in.  
  
Lain smiled and giggled when she saw Finn.  
  
"Do you want to sing with me?" Tyler asked and Finn nodded.  
  
"Do you remember the song I play on the ukulele, house of gold?"  
  
Finn shook his head up and down and smiled. House of gold had always been one of his favorites for some reason. They sang softly to her and eventually she fell asleep in Tyler's arm. He put her back in her crib then Tyler and Josh took Finn back to his room.  
  
"Do you want me to sing to you too?" Tyler asked him. Finn thought about it for a second before shaking his head no.  
  
"Okay then goodnight Finn, I love you." Tyler said.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Finn. Love you." Josh said.  
  
"Night Dads, love you too."   



	4. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written by dngr_dys (also it's cam posting it hello)

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!”  As Tyler woke, all he saw was Finn jumping ecstatically on his and Josh’s bed.

“God, I never thought someone could be so excited for school.” Tyler said groggily, just as Josh walked in with a energetic Lain in his arms.

“Morning, sleepyhead.  Did you get enough beauty sleep last night?”  he said, smirking.

“Shut up,” Tyler playfully glared at Josh.  He groaned as he got out of bed, not wanting to escape the warmth.

“Someone’s excited.”

“I just don’t want Finny to leave us.”

“Calm down, Tyler.  He’s gonna be back by like 3.”

“Okay..,” Tyler said.  He looked down at Finn, who was still extremely excited about school. “C’mon then, bud.  Let’s get you ready.”

 

*****

 

Pulling up to the school, Tyler began to get emotional.  He did not want to leave his son.  Tyler and Josh got out of the car, then they went to the back to get Lain and Finn.

“Ok, Finn, here’s your backpack,” Tyler said. “I put pencils, folders, notebooks, and erasers in there.  Your lunch is in there, too.  Now you go to your class.  I think that’s Mrs. Smith right over there.”  He pointed to an sweet-looking elderly lady who was standing near the front of the school.  Then he looked back at Finn. “C’mere,” he said, and pulled him into a tight, loving hug.  “I love you, bud, okay?” Finn nodded his head, smiling.  “Now go have fun.”

“Okay! Bye, Daddy! Bye, Daddy! Bye, Lain!” Finn said enthusiastically, waving at both of Josh and Tyler.

“Bye, Finn!” “Bye, bud!”  Josh lifted Lain’s little hand as a “Bye-bye”.

Tyler and Josh watched as their son got in line, smile ever so present on his face.

“It’s like sending my son off to college,” Tyler said. Josh scoffs.

“He’s 5!”

“But still, think about it, Josh,” said Ty, who was suddenly sad. “Tomorrow he’ll be graduating high school, and then going to college, getting a job, a wife (unless he turns out to be gay), and have kids. We’re gonna be grandparents then.  I can remember the day we got him.  He had just turned 4,  and was completely confused on where he was going.  Then we brought him home and he loved us immediately, just like we loved him,” Tyler said, obviously insecure about this.

“Ty, calm down.  It’s okay, he’ll be back,” said Josh, trying to reason with him.

“But what if it’s not okay? What if in the future he decides that we’re not right for him? What he doesn’t love us anymore? Oh god, Josh.  I don’t think I can handle him not loving us,” Tyler was close to tears now.  Josh knew he had to comfort his husband, so he quickly went back and put Lain in her carseat, then came back.  When he did, he saw Tyler crying into his hands, and embraced him in a bear hug.

“Shh.. it’s okay.  It’s all gonna be okay. Shh.. look at me, Tyler.”  Tyler looked at him with big doe eyes.  “It’s gonna be alright, okay? He’s only at Kindergarten.  We’ve still got a lot of time before he goes off and gets married.”  Tyler smiled slightly.

“I love you, Josh,” Tyler mumbled into Josh’s chest.

“I love you too, Ty,” Josh said.  “Please, never forget that.”

“I never will.”


	5. Soccer Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by @camiisado (but it's @dngr_dys wassup fam)

Josh heard Tyler’s car pull up and already had the bottle of wine sitting on the counter. The door swung open and Finn seemed ecstatic and full of energy while Tyler looked like he was about to crash and burn out. Tyler sat at the counter while Finn ran up to Josh. 

 

“Dad we won! I even scored the winning goal!” Finn smiled brightly.

 

Josh returned the favor. “That’s awesome, buddy! Now go take a shower, you’re pretty stinky.” 

 

Finn nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Tyler sighed and dropped his head down. 

 

“I don’t know how that kid has that much energy.” Tyler chuckled lightly. “He’s literally a breathing can of redbull. Where’s Lain?”

 

“She’s upstairs taking a nap.” Josh slid them both glasses of wine before sitting next to Tyler at their marble counter. 

 

“So how was soccer game for you?” Josh questioned Tyler. Tyler rolled his eyes before taking a sip. This was normal for them after Finn’s soccer practices and games. Then when they got home Finn would go upstairs, while Tyler and Josh would sit at the counter and Tyler would complain about the moms. 

 

“I’m probably more exhausted than our son is.” Tyler told him. 

 

“Are the moms really that bad?” Josh asked. 

 

Tyler’s mouth hung open for a second before forming the statement, “They’re devils in yoga pants.”

 

“They can’t be that bad.” Josh tried to reason with him. 

 

“You know Susan?” Tyler asked him, Josh nodded in response. “Well when I made cupcakes for the bake sale, she just threw them away.” 

 

“Probably because you burned them, Ty.” 

 

“She didn’t have to be rude about it. Screw you and your cupcakes, Susan.” Tyler said before taking another drink. 

 

“There were actually pretty good.” Josh commented. Tyler’s head snapped towards him. “I guess they were pretty bad?” 

 

Tyler sighed before speaking again. “Then Nancy was just going on and on about her son’s good grades. I was going to say how Finn’s are better but I didn’t want her iced coffee on my jeans.” This made Josh giggle a bit.   
“And Deborah wouldn’t shut up about her ex husband. He got a new girlfriend and Deborah called her a toothpick with butt implants.” 

 

“Ty, if you hate them-” 

 

“Wait I’m not finished.” Tyler cut him off. “Linda was saying how she’s going to bring us a casserole because she doesn’t think we're capable of cooking well.” 

 

“Isn’t Linda crazy cat casserole lady?” Josh asked.

 

“The one and only.” Tyler shook his head up and down.

 

“Her last casserole looked like one of cats literally puked on it.” Tyler laughed at his comment. 

 

“That’s nasty don’t even say that.” Tyler said in disgust even though he himself would admit it did look like vomit.

 

“Well like I was saying before, if you want me to take Finn to soccer, I will.” Josh reminded him. 

 

“Yeah, I know, but you take care of him while I’m recording at the studio and cook dinner for us.” Tyler went on. 

 

“I don’t mind taking him, Ty and he could just go with one of his soccer friends like he does when we’re at the studio or at a photoshoot or just busy.” Josh says. 

 

“But he is our kid.” Tyler pointed out. 

 

“We still love him and so what if we let him go to soccer practice with a lady who makes bad casseroles or a lady who threw out your cupcakes at a bake sale.” Josh said. “We love him with all our hearts and he knows that.”

 

“Um Josh I hate to cut you off but I think our dinner is burning.” Tyler said. 

 

“Shit!” Josh yelled before grabbing it out of the oven. “Maybe Linda is right.” 

 

“I’ll order a pizza.” Tyler sighed.


	6. Broken Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @camiisado (wooo double update)

Tyler and Josh had never seen Finn actually cry. There was a couple of tears when he was really young because he scraped his knee or accidentally left his batman action figure at his friend's house. This time was different though, there was full on tears streaming down his cheeks and he spoke in between sobs. It was one of Finn’s soccer games. One second Tyler was sitting back in his lawn chair watching the game and the next he was running across the field to his son who was crying out in pain, clutching his arm. Tyler had a dreadful feeling in his stomach. Finn’s coach suggested they go to the hospital to get it checked out and Tyler immediately agreed. 

 

He called Josh when they were in the waiting room of the hospital. The phone call ended with a lot of freaking out and “We’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

 

“Dad’s coming?” Finn asked, his teeth clenched in pain. 

 

Tyler nodded. “He said Lain and him will be soon.” 

 

“It really hurts, Dad.” Finn said. 

 

“I know, buddy. It’ll be our turn soon.” Tyler told him and he replied with a nod. 

 

“Finn Joseph-Dun?” A nurse in bright purple scrubs and brown hair pulled back into a bun called out. 

 

They started walking back to the room and Finn sat on the hospital bed. The nurse checked everything out and Tyler felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He saw a text from Josh saying that they arrived. Tyler excused himself for a moment and saw a horrified looking Josh and Lain who ran up to Tyler and hugged his legs. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Tyler cooed. Josh followed behind her at a quick pace. 

 

“How is he?” Josh asked. 

 

“Well he has to get an X-ray, but they’re assuming a broken arm.” Tyler told him and Josh relieved a bit. 

 

“I don’t think we should let Lain in there.” Tyler said and Josh nodded and agreed. 

 

“But I’m a big girl now!” Lain argued. 

 

Josh kneeled down to her level. “Why don’t you go with Ty and then when we’re done here we can go get ice cream. How does that sound?” 

 

Lain’s face lit up and she agreed.   
“You sure you got this alone?” Tyler asked him, Josh reassured him and went into the room.

 

“Hey Lain why don’t we go to the gift shop and find a present for Finn to make him feel better?” Tyler asked her. 

 

“Yea!” She agreed excitedly and grabbed Tyler’s hand with her small one. The gift shop wasn’t very large. There was some toys, balloons, and cards, just stuff to make people feel better. 

 

“What do you think he would like?” He asked her.

 

She thought about it for a second. “Stickers!” 

 

“Are you sure that’s not just what you want?” He asked laughing at her. 

 

“I think he’d like these ones.” She says holding up a coloring book with stickers.

 

“Hmm I don’t know.” Tyler says. “I think you want to get them for him so you can steal them.” 

 

“Nu-uh.” She argues back. Classic child arguement. 

 

“Mhm.” Tyler hummed in response. 

 

“But look at them! Look there’s a panda!” She says excitedly. 

 

“How about if we find a present for Finn and then we can get you the coloring book.” She slouches before agreeing. 

 

After a couple of minutes they find him a stuffed monkey wearing a shirt with the name of the hospital on it. Then they pay and go back to the waiting room. Tyler grabs some crayons from the small table for kids in the room and gives them to Lain. She draws for a while before getting bored. She looks through her stickers before picking out a rainbow and holding it up for Tyler and demands he put it on. Tyler puts it on his shirt and asks Lain how it looks. She shakes her head, takes it off, then puts it on his cheek.

 

“There you go!” She said. 

 

“Um excuse me.” Tyler heard a small voice say. He looks away from Lain and to a girl standing in front of him. “Are you Tyler from twenty one pilots?” 

 

“That would be me.” He smiles.

 

“Do you think I could maybe get a picture with you? I totally understand if you say no.” The girl rambles.   
“Um yea sure. We should probably go outside though.” The girl nods. 

 

“Come on, Lain. We’re going to go outside for a second.”

 

They take a picture then when they get back Josh is at checkout and Finn is sitting in one of the hospital chairs a blue cast wrapped around his left arm.. 

 

“Finny!” Lain says. She goes over and hugs him tightly. “We got you a present! I wanted to get stickers to share, but dad said we could each get something.” She told him and Finn smiled. 

 

“Look we got you a monkey!” Lain says pulling it out of the bag. “It’s blue just like your cast.” She points out. 

 

“Wow, thats awesome.” Finn tells her. 

 

Josh then walks over after a bit of waiting. “Hey- why do you have a rainbow sticker on your face?” 

 

Tyler shrugged. “The aesthetic.” 

 

Once in the car Lain keeps asking about the cast such as the following: why is it there? why is it blue? how do you break your arm? will your arm fall off? will it unbreak?

 

“Lain would you please be quiet for two seconds!” Finn demanded. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled sadly. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just kind of in pain right now.” He tells her. 

 

She looks down for a second before looking back up with bright eyes. “I know what will make you feel better.” She peels off a dinosaur sticker before putting on his cast.

 

“Does it feel better yet?” She asks.

 

He thinks about it for a second. “I don’t know, maybe another one will.” She nods understandingly before peeling off another dinosaur sticker. 

 

“How about now?” 

 

“Maybe another one.”

 

When they finally get back to their house Finn’s cast is mostly coated in dinosaur stickers and he definitely feeling better.


	7. Costume Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!! BE SAFE!!
> 
> (written by @dngr_dys)

“C’mon! C’mon! C’mon! Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Tyler was shaking everyone awake at 7:00 am sharp. Lain got up fine, and so did Finn (kinda), but it was Josh who needed extra help. “Ugh, Josh. Get up! We’re going to be lllllaaaattttteee!!!” Tyler whines.

 

“Umgh,” Josh groans, opening his eyes. He yawns and says, “L-late for what, Ty?”

 

Tyler just stares at him, disbelieving. “Late for what? LATE FOR WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK JOSHUA? IT’S NOT LIKE IT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF OUR CHILD’S LIFE!”

“Lain’s getting married?!” (A/N- ;) )

 

“SHE IS LITERALLY 4 NO JOSH IT’S HER HALLOWEEN COSTUME CONTEST”

 

“Oh.”

 

*****

 

As Finn, Lain, Josh, and Tyler walk into the auditorium, where the contest would take place, Lain is taken by her teacher, Finn spots some of his friends and runs off to meet them, and Tyler immediately spots some of the other soccer moms and cowers behind Josh’s lanky figure.

 

“Josh help me they’re right there,” Tyler says.

 

“Who’s right th- oohh,” Josh looks over to see a bunch of white, blonde-haired, ladies who wore too-tight clothing and fake smiles. “They all look like bitches.”

 

“Oh trust me, they are,” Tyler says. Just then, one of Tyler’s least favorites, Becky, spots him and waves him over. Josh sees this and points towards the clan of moms.

 

“Hey, Ty? I think you’re friends are calling you,” he says. Tyler turns around to where Josh is pointing and sees Becky, who is still waving and smiling. 

 

“UUUGGGHHH,” he groans, as he grabs Josh’s arm and pulls his husband with him. When they get there, Tyler breaks into a smile. 

 

“Hello, everyone,” Tyler says way too happily.

 

There was a chorus of hi’s and hello’s from the women flocked in the group. 

 

“I assume you know my husband, Josh.” Josh raises his hand and politely waves to the women. 

 

“Well aren’t you a tall glass of water.” A woman compliments, Josh awkwardly thanks her. 

 

“Renee, you are married.” Another woman comments. 

 

Renee shrugs her shoulders. “That doesn’t mean I can’t tell a cute guy when I see one.” 

 

“Sorry, Renee, was it? I’m taken and quite gay, you’re not really my cup of tea.” Josh replies and Tyler quietly snorts in laughter. The women sitting covering their giggles and smiles behind their hands. 

 

Renee was just about to reply when she was cut short by someone tapping very loudly, and everyone turned towards the stage, where the principal of the school was standing. 

 

“Good morning, everybody, and welcome to this year’s Preschool Costume Contest!” she says. “We will start by showing off everyone’s costumes, going in alphabetical order from last name. First off… THOMAS ANDERSON!”

 

“That’s my boy!” Becky squeals, pushing everyone around them to look at Thomas, who was wearing a vampire costume. Tyler looks at Josh, smirking. Josh looks back with a confused expression.

 

“What’s so funny?” Josh asks.

 

“She thinks he’s gonna win,” Tyler says. “Have you seen his costume? She totally bought that like yesterday. I mean, just look at the kid. He doesn’t know how to walk in it, and he’s already gotten stains on it. Like mother like son. Lain’s costume is so much better. I mean, she’s fuckin’ Red Riding Hood. How much better can you get than that?”

 

“Not much better,” Josh agrees, just so he won’t piss Tyler off.

 

Just then, Lain’s name is called, and she struts out in her elaborate red costume (that Tyler may or may not have begged his mom to make days prior to the event). Tyler screams, pointing at her.  
“THAT’S RIGHT, MOTHERFUCKERS! SHE’S MINE! THAT’S MY GIRL!” he says. People give Tyler dirty looks for saying ‘bad words’ in front of their children. “What?! They’re gonna learn someday!”

 

*****

 

About a half-hour later, Lain and Tyler leave with big smiles, candy, and a 1st place trophy, while Becky and Thomas (more of Becky, though) leave with hateful expressions, a little bit of candy, and no trophy. Tyler sees Becky eyeing him from her car and he waves to her, still smiling. She rolls her eyes, and turns the other way.

 

Back at home now, Lain and Finn are exhausted, so they head off to bed while Tyler and Josh stay downstairs. Tyler, who is still holding the trophy, goes into the living room. Josh is curious to what he’s up to, so he follows him. Josh walks in on Tyler moving his basketball trophies into a cardboard box from when they first moved in. After all of them are in the box and the ledge is empty of trophies, Tyler sighs, looks at Lain’s trophy, and puts it right in the middle.

 

“Ty?” Josh asks. Tyler turns around, slightly startled by Josh’s presence. He smiles a bit when he sees Josh, and beckons him towards where Tyler is standing. Josh obliges, and wraps Tyler in his arms.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Josh whispers after a few minutes of silence.

 

“To let go of the past,” Tyler answers.

 

“Care to explain?”

 

“I loved some parts of my past, like my childhood, or learning the piano, or meeting you,” he begins, looking up at Josh. “But there were other parts of it, parts that I’ve only expressed in songs and poetry, that I feel like I need to let go of. Some of it came from those very trophies, believe it or not. All those trophies, they gave me stress. I thought that if I didn’t get them, I would be doomed, ya know? All of that stress led to anxiety, and all of that anxiety led up to other things I did that I’d rather not talk about right now. I just wanted to start over. I wanted a second chance at life. I wanted a clean slate. And then you came into the picture, Josh. The reason why I love making music you, why I love having a family with you, is because when I met you, I knew that Joshua William Dun was going to be my second chance, my clean slate, my do-over. And I was completely right. A-and these trophies, they represent that. The sports trophies, in this case, represent my old life, the one with all the stress. And then someone came along and removed that stress, and now there is a clean slate with a new trophy, with our new life.” 

 

Josh is taken aback from Tyler's ‘speech.’ So taken aback, in fact, that he doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Josh just tilts Tyler’s head up, leans down, and gives him a gentle kiss.

 

“I love you. You know that, right, Ty?” Tyler nods his head.

 

“I love you, too, Josh.”


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written by camiisado (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ.*

Finn bolted down the stairs, almost toppling over Josh on his way.   
  
"Calm down, Finn. The presents aren't going anywhere." Josh laughs.   
  
"I gotta go fast." Finn told him before sprinting off to their living room.   
  
"He gets that from you." Tyler told Josh, holding a tired Lain on his back. According to Josh "No time for sleep, only time for Christmas."    
  
"Have you actually seen yourself on stage?" Josh replied.    
  
"Let's go slowpokes!" Finn yelled.   
  
"We’re coming, bud!" Josh yelled back.   
  
"Slowpokes?" Tyler asked with a laugh.   
  
"You heard him let's go, slowpoke." Josh replied.   
  
When they got to the living room, Finn was shaking all of his presents pressing his ear to them.   
  
"Can we open them now?" He asked impatiently.    
  
"Yeah can we open them, Tyler?" Josh asked with the same impatience.   
  
"Were going to eat breakfast first." Tyler told them and was replied to with frowns.    
  
"Fine." They complied. Tyler took Lain into the kitchen with him to start breakfast. Finn and Josh then trailed behind them.   
  
"Do you guys want blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Tyler asked them.   
  
"Chocolate!" Finn, Lain, and Josh shouted in unison.   
  
"Alright, Alright." Tyler said smiling.   
  
Finn and Josh scarfed down their pancakes and Lain laughed at them and did the same with her pancakes.   
  
"Can we open presents now?" Finn asked impatiently when Tyler finished his last bite.   
  
"Yes, now we can, Finn." Tyler said. Finn's face lit up and he, Lain, and Josh all ran to into the other room. Tyler put their dishes in the sink before joining them.   
  
"Alright which one do you want to open first?" Tyler asked.   
  
Finn contemplated for a moment scanning over everyone of his presents. "The big one!"   
  
Josh had to pick it up for him since it was so heavy. Finn unwrapped the box at lightning speed. It was a mini drum set.   
  
"Dad! Look it's like yours!" Finn said.   
  
"That's awesome bud!" Josh smiled. "I can teach you how to play too."   
  
Finn jumped up and down excitedly before opening the rest of his gifts. He got a soccer net and some toys and clothes. He also got a captain america hoodie that he refused to take off.   
  
Lain made Tyler help her open her presents.She got an art easel, some markers and crayons, some stuffed animals and other toys and some clothes.    
  
They all played with the toys Lain and Finn got until it was time for them to go to Tyler's family's house for dinner. Josh sat with Finn and Lain and some of the cousins at the kids table. The table was too short and the chair was too small for him to sit comfortably. Josh would occasionally shoot glares and miserable looks in Tyler's direction which would make Tyler laugh and accidentally made him choke on his food twice.   
  
When they got home they all gathered on the couch and watched a couple of Christmas movies. The kids fell asleep on Tyler and Josh's laps so then they put them to bed. Tyler and Josh then gave each other their gifts. Josh bought Tyler a new piano (how he hid it? who knows) and Tyler got Josh a new snare drum and cymbal.    
  
"Do you think it was a good Christmas?" Tyler asked Josh.   
  
He nodded his head. "The best."   



	9. Kids go to show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by Camiisado (i almost spelled my own username wrong fucking fuck)

"Hey, Dad." Finn greeted as he walked into the kitchen, a grin plastered on his face.

 

"How much money do you need this time?" Josh asked.

 

"I'm not asking for money." Finn replied. "So you know how you and dad have a show in Columbus coming up?" 

 

"Yes and...?"

 

"Well Lain and I were talking and we've never been to one of your shows before." Finn rambled.

 

"So Lain's in it too?" Josh said.

 

"Please, Dad. I won't bug you when I need money and we'll clean our rooms and fold our laundry and not just throw it in the drawers..."

 

"Yea sure" 

 

"And we'll cook dinner even though we might accidentally burn the house down."

 

"Finn, I said yes." Josh replied.

 

"Wait, really?" Finn asked.

 

"Well, your dad and I were talking and we thought it was about time we brought you guys to a show." Josh told him. 

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Finn cheered and hugged him tightly.

 

Finn ran out of the kitchen then up the stairs shouting, "Lain he said yes! I told you he would you owe me 5 bucks!" 

 

-

 

Columbus was the last show on their tour. Finn and Lain stayed with Tyler's family, but sometimes Tyler and Josh would come home for a day to visit.

 

Finn and Lain had been missing them like crazy and Tyler and Josh were feeling the same. Finn and Lain had been seeing videos from fan accounts and some Tyler and Josh had which got them even more excited. Tyler and Josh weren't going to be coming home until after the show, so Finn and Lain decided to decorate before they had to leave for the show. Lain created the banner, Finn baked the cake (which he burned a little) and Tyler's mom helped clean. 

 

They got changed and then drove to the venue. There was a huge line out front, but they went through a back exit. Mark then took them to the stage where Tyler and Josh were sound checking. Lain ran up and hugged Tyler tightly. He laughed then hugged her back. 

 

"You guys excited for the show?" Josh asked. Finn and Lain nodded in response.

 

"Finn maybe you could play the drums for one song." Josh told him.

 

Finn laughed. "Yeah, uh, I don't know."

 

"You don't have to if you don't want to of course." Josh corrected himself.

 

"You totally should, Finn." Lain said. "It'd be sick."

 

"I'll think about." Finn shrugged.

 

"People are going to start being let in soon, we should head backstage." Tyler told them.

 

"Alright let's go." 

 

Finn and Lain watched from the side of the stage with Tyler's mom during the show. Lain got to run on stage and give Tyler his ukulele during house of gold. Finn actually playedt the drums for a song while Josh sat on the piano while Tyler played. It felt odd for the kids to be in front of that many people. Finn felt like he was going to throw up but he tried not to look at the crowd.

 

At the end of the show they brought out Lain and Finn and everyone else on the tour. They said one last goodbye to everyone and went back home. They surprised Tyler and Josh with the small welcome home party but it was cut short due to everyone being exhausted. 

 

They all watched a movie and fell asleep shortly after. They were glad to be back as a family again for more than just a day. .


	10. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by @camiisado
> 
>  
> 
> (NOTE FROM @dngr_dys:
> 
> THIS IS REALLY CUTE SO PREPARE YOURSELVES)

Finn buried his hand into hoodie as he walked into the house. His plan was to sneak into his house then get to his room as quick as possible, but this all changed when Lain heard him come in.

 

"Finn is that you?" She called out.

 

"Yea." He yelled in reply.

 

She walked into the doorway where Finn could be seen standing in the hallway, his hands stuffed into his pockets and an uneasy smile on his face.

 

"I thought you were coming back from soccer practice earlier?" Lain said.

 

"After practice we went to Thomas's house to play video games." Finn explained and Lain oh'd in response.

 

There was a shuffle in Finn's pocket and a soft meow escaped.

 

"What was that?" Lain asked.

 

"My stomach?" Finn said even though it sounded more like a question. "When's dinner?"

 

"Finn, what is in your pocket?" Lain asked him.

 

"You know, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go to my room." Finn said before bolting up the stairs. Lain chased after him, but his door shut promptly in her face.

 

Lain banged on the door, "Finn, open up!"

 

"What's the password?" He shouted back.

 

"You seriously acting childish!" Lain groaned.

 

"Am I? Am I really?"

 

"Yes, let me in!" Another bang.

 

"Promise not to tell our Dads?" Finn asked.

 

"Depends." Lain says. Finn groans and unlocks the door.

 

The first thing Lain sees sitting on Finn's bed is a small kitten asleep.

 

"What the hell, Finn." Lain said. 

 

"Hey, you promised not to tell and now you're stuck in this with me." Finn said. Lain groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. 

 

"Dad is going to flip." Lain says and Finn knows she's definitely talking about Tyler. 

 

"Well he doesn't have to know." Finn told her.

 

"Are you kidding me, Finn. Of course he has to know."

 

"Not yet." Finn reasoned.

 

Finn and Lain both heard the car drive into the garage and the front door open and shut.

 

"I'm home!" Josh called.

 

"Shit." Finn whispered.

 

"He'll know what to do." Lain told Finn.

 

"Lain, no." Finn said.

 

"Lain, yes." Lain repeated then ran out.

 

"Double shit." Finn whispered.

 

Finn shut his door behind him after walking out, he hesitated before going downstairs, but he eventually went down.

 

"Finn." Josh said.

 

Triple shit.

 

"Dad." Finn replied in the same tone.

 

"You brought home a cat?!" Josh half shouted half asked.

 

Finn glared at Lain. "Okay, I'm sorry. The kitten was in a box on the side of the road and I just couldn't leave him there."

 

"Well where's the kitten now?" Josh asked.

 

"In my room." Finn told him.

 

"May I see the kitten?" Josh asked.

 

Finn nodded and they went to his room. The kitten was still sleeping in the middle of his bed.

 

"May I pet the kitten?" Josh asked.

 

"Sure, I guess."

 

Josh put the cat on his lap and rubbed his head gently.

 

"Does he have a name?" Josh asked.

 

"Not yet." Finn said. "I'm thinking something like Kevin."

 

"Wait, dad your not mad?" Lain asked.

 

"I'm not, but I can't say the same about Tyler." Josh said.

 

"So you'll help us hide him?" Finn asked.

 

"I'll do my best." Josh agreed.

 

"If one of us goes, we all go down."  
Lain said and the other two agreed.

 

Josh bought some cat food at the grocery store and scheduled a vet appointment for the next day. The three of them agreed that they would hide the cat as long as they could.

 

Tyler was busy in the studio all day so he got home late. They ate dinner then Finn and Lain went up to their rooms. Finn went upstairs and realized he left his door opened. 

 

Quadruple shit. 

 

He busted into Lain's room  
and yelled, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

 

Before he could explain himself he heard Tyler shout from downstairs.

 

"Kids get down here!"

 

Quintuple shit.

 

Finn and Lain slowly moved downstairs knowing they were knee deep in trouble. When they walked into the living room Josh was sitting on the couch with the kitten and Tyler was standing next to the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Care to explain what that is?" He asked pointing in Josh's general direction. 

 

"I believe that is your husband and our father." Finn said and Lain slapped his arm

 

"I know that." Tyler sighed. "Who's cat is that?"

 

"He's mine." Finn admitted.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler asked.

 

"Dad said you would flip." Lain added.

 

"Josh!" Tyler said defensively.

 

"Don't yell you'll scare the kitten." Josh said.

 

"Where'd you find him?" Tyler asked.

 

"I was coming home from soccer practice when I saw him on the side of the road. I didn't want to leave him there so I bought him back and I got Lain and Dad to help me. I was scared you would be mad." Finn explained.

 

"I'm not mad." Tyler said.

 

"So we can keep the cat?" Josh asked.

 

Yes, we can keep the cat." 

 

"Yay!" Josh, Finn, and Lain cheered.

 

"So have we thought of a name for him?" Tyler asked.

 

"Jim." Josh suggested.

 

"Bucky Barnes." Finn suggested.

 

"Bandit's a cool name." Lain adds in.

 

"Why does Lain always have to one up us at everything." Finn sighed. 

 

"Bandit Barnes Joseph-Dun it is then." Tyler said "We all win."


	11. The Hair Dye Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by your's truly (@dngr_dys) 
> 
> (ps does anyone else get rlly tired but then when you try to go to sleep you're rlly awake?? 'cause that's what's happening to me rn lol)

“Hey, Dad!” Lain said enthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen. Josh, who was sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee, turned at the sound of his daughter’s voice. She was wearing one of her many drama t-shirts, faded black jeans, and a shit-eating smile, which probably meant that she wanted something.  
“What did you do?” Josh asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Ok…” And with that Josh turned back to his coffee. Just as he picked up his phone and started scrolling through Twitter, Lain started talking again.  
“But…..IwaswonderingifyoucoulddyemyhaireventhoughIknowDadsaidnobutstillcanyoupleasepleaspleasepleaspleasee??” She sputtered out.  
“Ya know what, why not? Dad’s not home, anyway. And I’m bored,” Josh said.  
“Wait woah really?”  
“Yes. Now get in the car. We’re getting you some hair dye.”

 

*****

 

“Okay, Lain. I’m done. You can open your eyes now.”  
Tentatively, Lain opened her chocolate brown eyes, afraid that her dark hair would be completely ruined. She looked in the mirror and was astonished by the sight. Instead of seeing her usual quirky, awkward, brown-haired self, she was confident, purple-haired, and pretty.   
“D-do you like it?” said Josh. Lain jumped, completely forgetting he was there. Her jaw was still slightly open from astonishment, and she smiled and nodded. She then went over to him and hugged him as tight as she could. He smiled down at her and hugged her back.  
“And now, we need to clean up this mess,” he said, referring to the gigantic mess around. Because of someone’s clumsiness (coughcoughJoshcoughcough), the dye had spilled somewhere in the process, and it had started to color the bathroom sink and floor. So they sat there, covered in purple dye, trying to get as much of it as they could out of the tiles until Tyler came home. (Side note: They weren’t very successful.)

 

******

 

“JJOOSSHH!! I’M HOMEE!!!” Tyler screamed as he walked through the front door. “Josh? You there?” Silence.   
“FINN!” Tyler shouted.  
“YEAH!”  
“WHERE’S DAD?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!”  
“Ugh.”  
Giving up, Tyler made his way to his and Josh’s room to see if Josh was there. When he got there the first thing he saw was the purple all over the bathroom sink and floor.  
“JJJJJJOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!”  
“Hey, Ty.” said someone behind him. Tyler turned around to a smirking Josh and a purple-haired Lain.  
“Oh my, God. Josh, where were you?! I’ve been looking for ages! Have you been dying your hair again? By the way, nice hair, Lain.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“Anyway, Jos- WAIT WHAT THE HELL WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!?!”  
By now Josh was crying with laughter, and even Lain found it a bit funny.  
“We sorta kinda dyed it?” Lain replied, smile still present on her face.  
“We?! Were you in on this, too, Josh?!” Tyler exclaimed.  
“Yes.”  
“Ugh, what am I going to do with both of you?”  
“Wait, Dad, do you not like it?” asked Lain, completely worried now. Tyler looked at Lain’s hair again and is taken back by how good it looks on her. The deep purple really brings out her eyes, and suits her personality perfectly.  
“Actually, looking at it now, I kinda like it,” said Ty.  
“Really?!” Josh and Lain said at the same time. Tyler chuckled.  
“Yeah. I guess I just wasn’t expecting it.”  
“Aww, both of you come here.” Josh pulled them both in for a big hug.  
“Wait where’s Finn?” Tyler asked.  
“Right here.” Everyone turned at the new voice, which they soon found out belonged to a very bored-looking Finn.  
“Oh come here, you,” Lain said, pulling her older brother into the family hug. As Josh’s muscular arms wrapped around his loving family, they stood there, just loving the fact that they were so fortunate to have each other.


	12. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by @dngr_dys

Leaning against his locker with his eyes closed, Finn can hear them coming.  Down the hallway, they’re ready.  Ready to torture him, tease him, make his life a living hell, just like they have been doing every other day.

 

Footsteps… footsteps… silence… a cracking of some knuckles.  They’re here.  Finn’s eyes stay closed. 

 

“Open your eyes, retard,” remarks Adam, who is the “leader” of the pact.  When Finn finally does, he is pushed to the ground, immediately being punched in the stomach.

 

“OW!” he screams, his eyes watering.  Adam sees this and kicks him in the face.

 

“Aw, look.  The retard is crying,” he says, and the others behind him laugh.  “Does the little baby want his mommy?  Oh wait, he doesn’t have one.”

 

While this sends everyone else into hysterics, Finn doesn’t find it funny.  He merely looks at the ground, quickly becoming ashamed of who he was.

 

“What are you gonna do, loser?  Punch me?  Go ahead.”  Adam spits.  Finn hesitates.

 

“I certainly will,” says a new voice.  Everyone turns, and Finn is more than surprised to see Lain, his younger sister, standing there.

 

“Lain?!” Finn asks

 

“I heard someone screaming while coming back from my drama club.  I wanted to see what was going on,” Lain explains.  “Why am I not surprised to see these little dipshits here?”

 

“Watch your language, Lain,” says Finn, always the older brother.  Lain looks at him with a glare, silently saying  _ “not now,” _ and she steps forward, towards the bullies.

 

“Heh, you think you beat  _ me _ ,” Adam and his cocky little self says.

 

“Fuck yeah, I can,” Lain’s voice is louder now.  “Square up, motherfucker.”

 

“Let’s go..  _ Bitch _ .”

 

*****

 

After a fight, a black eye, a walk home, and an explanation later,  Finn and Lain were sat at the dining table with Tyler and Josh, who were still trying to wrap their heads around everything they’ve been told.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Tyler says.  “These children have been harassing you for a few months now, and you haven’t told anyone about it? Not even us?”

 

“N-no,” Finn says, ashamed now.

 

“Finn,” Josh starts.

 

“Yea, Dad?”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“You’re not mad?!” Both Finn and Lain are thrown back by this.

 

“Of course not,” Josh replies.

 

“We wouldn’t ever neglect you on something like this,” adds Tyler.  “Besides, your father and I went through some of the bullying ourselves.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Of course we did,” Ty continues.  “Where do you think inspiration for some songs come from?”  Everyone laughs, even though they know it’s true.

 

“Aww.. c’mere you guys,”  Lain says, pulling her family into a hug.

 

“We love you, dads.”

 

“We know, hun.”

  
  


*****

  
  


**BONUS SCENE:**

 

“Hello, Mr. Joseph-Dun.  How can I help you?” says Finn and Lain’s principal.

 

“Hello, Mr. Urie-Ross.  I know for a fact that we both have many things in common, such as  _ excellent _ taste in people, so could you do me a quick favor?” Tyler says.

 

“Please, Tyler.  Call me Brendon, ya dipshit.”

 

“HEY! It’s Mr. Joseph-Dun to you.  Check your privilege, sweaty.”

 

“Ok, fine whatever.  I don’t need a throwback to high school to when you and Josh were fucking.” Brendon mumbles under his breath.

 

“What was that?”   
  


“Oh nothing!! What did you need?”

 

“So,” Tyler begins.  “It has been brought to my attention that there has been some harassment of children, specifically my children. And you,  _ Mr. Breadbin _ , have to do something about it.”

 

“DON’T BRING BACK THE NICKNAMES PLEASE.”

 

“Then do something about it,” Tyler threatens, “or the nicknames will never stop.”

 

“FUCK OK FINE THEY’RE SUSPENDED FOR NOW AND IF THEY DO IT AGAIN THEY’RE EXPELLED.”

 

“That’s more like it.  Bye, Breadbin.”  Tyler walks out the door.

 

“I THOUGHT WE SAID THAT THE NICKNAMES WOULD STOP!”

 

“I NEVER SAID WHEN THEY WOULD THOUGH!”


	13. Fake Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo we rlly have no excuse for not posting but we are back so yea.
> 
> Also this was written by @Camiisado

"Finn would you get your lazy butt off the couch and put on actual clothes. My friends will be here any minute." Lain commented.

 

Finn looked up and down at his attire. "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

 

"You're wearing a batman shirt and pajama bottoms." Lain points out.

 

"Hey, my shirt has a cape, that's pretty sick!" Finn replied.

 

"Get changed!" Lain demands.

 

"Alright, alright I'll put on jeans." 

 

"Batman shirt too." Lain adds.

 

"I won't let her hurt you." Finn jokingly whispers to his shirt.

 

The doorbell rings and Lain looks at it before looking back at Finn.

 

"I'll be in my room." Finn says.

 

Finn runs up to his room while Lain goes to open the door.

 

"Hey, Lain." Her friend Zoe greets.

 

"Hey Z." Lain says and moves aside so she can come in.

 

"Where should I put down my stuff?" Zoe asks motioning to her bag and sleeping bag.

 

"Follow me." Lain responds. They go into the living room and Zoe puts her stuff on the side of the one couch and sits on the couch. Josh and Tyler let Lain and her friends have the whole downstairs to themselves while they and Finn stayed upstairs.

 

Lain and Zoe talked for a bit until the rest of the girls showed up. When the girls came in they claimed sleeping spots (Lain and Zoe claimed the air mattress) and the 2 other girls were going to sleep on the floor and couches.

 

Lain orders some pizza for them and puts on netflix while they waited. 

 

"Hey Lain?" One of the girls, Rachel asked.

 

"What up?" Lain replied.

 

"Where's Tyler and Josh?" 

 

"My dads?" Lain asked and Rachel nodded. "They went out on a date, they probably won't be back until later tonight." 

 

Rachel replied with an "oh" and turned back to the tv.

 

The doorbell rung after 20 minutes and Lain got up and got it. She politely tipped the delivery man, then yelled up to Finn that the pizza was here. He came downstairs luckily he changed into a gray nike shirt and shorts. 

 

"Hey, Finn." Some of the girls say when he walks into the kitchen.

 

"Um, hi." He greets.

 

"So what are you up to?" One of the girls asks him.

 

"Just playing video games." Finn shrugs, he grabs two slices of pizza then a soda from the fridge. "I should probably get back to it too."

 

"Later, nerd." Lain says.

 

"See ya, dork." Finn replies.

 

"Your brother is hot." One girl, Sarah, points out.

 

Lain spat out soda she was drinking. "That’s so gross." 

 

The girls go back into the living room, putting on a movie they had a 3 minute debate on. Lain heard the garage door open and shut then the door that led to the garage opened.

 

"We're home!" Tyler shouts as he and Josh walk in.

 

"Hey, dads." Lain greets.

 

"Hi." Some of the other girls say.

 

"I thought you guys were going to stay out longer?"

 

"Tyler got scared during the horror movie so we had to leave." Josh explained.

 

"We didn't leave, we got kicked out." Tyler replied.

 

"Well we got asked to leave because you screamed 5 times."

 

"Dads." Lain said firmly.

 

"Sorry." Josh smiles. "We gotta go practice anyways."

 

"No, we don't?" Tyler replied.

 

"Let's go." Josh dragged him out but not before saying bye to the girls.

 

"Can we go watch your dads practice?" Rachel asked once Josh and Tyler left the room.

 

"I guess in a little bit." Lain shrugged. Zoe gave Lain a sympathetic look before turning back to the screen. 

 

After the movie finished Rachel and Sarah begged to go watch Tyler and Josh practice. Lain texted them to make sure it was alright with them. When they agreed the four girls ventured downstairs and into the practice room. The practice room was medium size space. Josh's drums were in one corner and Tyler's piano sat opposite to hit. Tyler's ukuleles were hung on the wall and so was his bass. There was a small sound room attached for when they decided to record at home. 

 

Lain and the other girls sat in the soundroom and watch them mess around with their instruments and practiced new songs they'd play next tour.

 

Lain had watched them practice hundreds of times so it wasn't anything new. Rachel and Sarah watched them as if they were actual gods on earth but Zoe shrugged them off.

After a bit Lain spoke up, "Can we maybe go do something else?"

 

"But Lain this is fun and probably whatever we do will be boring." Rachel whines.

 

Lain feels a pang in her chest before getting up out of her chair and walking out the room.

 

"You are such a bitch." Zoe told Rachel before chasing after Lain.

 

Lain was leaning against the wall in the hallway.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Zoe asked as she approached Lain.

 

"I should've realized they were using me, I'm such an idiot." Lain sighed.

 

"Hey, it's okay Lain, you didn't know. Those girls down there are bitches and they don't deserve you." Zoe comforted her.

 

Lain heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then Finn appeared. Great timing.

 

"Hey, Lain." He greets before seeing her face. "Wait are you okay? Who did this? Do I need to punch someone in the face?"

 

"They were using me just to meet our Dads." Lain tells him.

 

"Those assholes," Finn cursed. "do you want me to kick ‘em out?"

 

Lain nodded. "They're in the basement just tell them to grab their stuff and leave. We'll be in my room."

 

"Alright I'll make sure the door hits them on their way out too." Finn smiled.

 

Lain replied with a small laugh and a smile before she and Zoe went up to her room.

 

"Hey, I have question." Lain spoke up and Zoe hummed in response. 

 

"The rest of the girls came just to see my dads and meet them, but you didn't, why?"

 

"I don't know," Zoe shrugged "I guess I just have the common sense that you shouldn't use people, or that I just wanted to be better friends with you because you're pretty fucking sick no matter who your parents are."

 

"Well, thanks." 

 

There was a knock on the door and Lain replied with a "come in." 

Finn peaked his head into her room before announcing that "the bitches have been kicked out and their bags have been thrown out the window." Lain hoped Finn was kidding but with him, who really knows.

 

"Thanks Finn." 

 

"Anytime, Sis."

 

He shut the door behind him when he left and Lain turned to Zoe.

 

"So what do now that they're gone?" Lain asked.

 

"Watch Netflix and eat junk food?" Zoe suggested.

  
"Sounds like a plan to me”


	14. Interrogaytion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this was written mostly by @dngr_dys but me, @camiisado wrote the last part (the date)  
> and we have really no excuse for not posting we're just lazy shits lol

“Hey, dads,” Lain says enthusiastically as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Josh and Tyler were sitting.

 

“Hey, Lain.” “What’s up?”

 

“So, um… you guys know my girlfriend, Zoe, right?” Lain was already smiling as she thought of her.

 

“Yeah.”  Josh says.

 

“Well.. uh.. she’s coming over in an hour to properly meet you guys, so.. yeah. Oh, and dad?” She asks, earning her two Yes’s in return. “I meant dad as in like Tyler.” 

 

“Yes, honey?”

 

“Please don’t embarrass me.”

  
  
“Why would I do that?”  Josh snorts with laughter.  “What?!  Am I really that bad?”  He was genuinely confused.

 

“Sorry, Ty, but you do kinda have a consistency to embarrass our children.”

 

“Excuse you, Mr.” Tyler says, glaring at his husband.  “Take that back, Josh.”

 

“It’s true, though.”   
  
“That’s it.  You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

*****

 

Lain is just finished with messing around with her hair when the doorbell rings.  She goes downstairs to open the door, and is met with Zoe, with her half shaved, half fringed hair, wearing an off-the-shoulder loose t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and her spikey boots.  Lain also notes that she’s wearing less-smudged eyeliner, red lipstick, and even some of her mom's’ bracelet, which is something Zoe only does on special occasions.

 

Lain realizes that she’s been staring, and that Zoe still isn’t inside yet.  Lain shakes her head a little, blushes, and let’s her girlfriend in.

  
“Hey, you,” Z says, kissing Lain on the cheek.

 

“Hey.  You ready?  I know Dad isn’t.”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.  Let’s go.”  They walk into the dining room, and Lain is already embarrassed.  The lights are all out except for one single light bulb hanging by a string from the ceiling and a small flashlight in the middle of everything.  Tyler is sitting at the head of the table trying to look menacing, while Josh is sitting next to him on his phone, looking extremely bored.

 

“So you’re the famous Zoe, huh?” Tyler asks.

 

“The one and only.” Z replies.

 

“Sit down, hon.  Let’s chat,” Tyler looks at Lain.  “I need you to leave.”

 

*****

 

20 minutes later,  Zoe, Josh, and Tyler finally come out of the dining room.  Josh is still kinda bored, Tyler has his “serious” expression on, and Zoe, as always, has an easy smile on her face.

 

“So?” Lain asks.

 

“You can keep her.”

 

“YAY!”  Zoe and Lain kiss, Josh and Tyler ‘awe’, then Finn walks into the room, sees them, says ‘get a room’  then walks out.

*****

 

“Do you think we could maybe go to the movies?” Lain asks Tyler and Josh, hoping the answer will be yes. 

 

“What do you mean by we?” Tyler asked suspiciously. 

 

“Uh, Zoe and I.” Lain says. Tyler looks at Josh for advice. Josh smiles and shrugs. “Let them go out, Ty. Our parents did when we were their age.” 

 

“Fine, you can go,” Tyler starts to say, but Lain cuts him off early in celebration. 

 

“Yay yay! Thank you, dad!” Lain cheers.

 

“I’m not done. Finn has to come with you guys as a chaperone.” Tyler finishes his previous statement. 

 

“Finn has to what?” Finn asks entering the room where the conversation takes place.

 

“You have to go to the movies with your sister and her girlfriend.” Tyler tells him. 

 

“I got plans, sorry.” Finn says. 

 

“Yea, with your bed probably.” Lain replies to Finn. Lain turns to Josh. “Dad back me up here.” 

 

“Finn, just go with your sister.” Finn groans in return. 

 

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” Finn remarks before walking to his room to get changed. 

 

“Thank you, dads!” Lain celebrates hugging Josh first and then Tyler. Lain then runs upstairs to her room where Zoe waits for the answer. They then meet with Finn and Josh at the entryway to their house.

 

“Ready to go?” Josh asks and both girls nod.

 

The car ride consisted of embarrassing stories courtesy of Josh and Finn, while Zoe laughed her ass off and Lain nearly died of embarrassment. Eventually they arrived at the movie theater and Josh dropped the kids off. They got tickets to a horror movie they all agreed on seeing. Lain and Zoe sat in the back while Finn sat next to a girl in one of the middle rows.

 

“How much do you want to bet that he’s going to get her number?” Lain asked.

 

“Hm, I get 2 bucks if she says no and throws her drink in his face.” Zoe laughed.

 

“And I get 2 bucks if he gets her number.” Lain replied and they shook on it. Zoe and Lain held sweaty hands most of the movie. Lain did in fact get a little scared at parts, but Zoe rubbed her thumb over the back of Lain’s hand which calmed her down.  

 

After the movie ended, they all met up again. “Guess who got a girl’s number? It was me, ladies.” 

 

“You owe me 2 dollars.” Lain tells Zoe. 

 

“Damnit.” Zoe laughs in return pulling out her wallet. 


	15. 5 Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you dreaming or is there actually 2 chapters from us in a week?! Well anyway, enjoy some (kinda cringy) Joshler fluff written by yours truly, @dngr_dys.

“Lainnnn,” Finn whined as he walked into his sister’s room. Lain pulled out her earbuds at the sight of him.

“Wassup, bro?” She says.

“In case you haven’t noticed, our dads’ 5 year wedding anniversary is in 2 days and we haven’t done anything!” Finn exclaims. 

“Oh my god, you’re right. Let’s go.” And then the brainstorming began. 

*****

Josh and Tyler walked through the front door holding hands and laughing. It was their 5 year wedding anniversary and while they were out to go see a movie, the kids were home preparing a special night for them. The first thing the two noticed when they walked into their home was the dim lighting and Finn standing nearby, looking like a professional waiter. Josh looked at Tyler and smiled, knowing that they were in for quite the night.

“Welcome, Mr. and Mr. Joseph-Dun. Please follow me to table 1,” Finn said, escorting them into the dining room. When they reached there, they are immediately taken aback by the table that was set up with a crimson red silk tablecloth draping down the edges, a beautiful arrangement of candles and flower petals in the middle, and again, and some glasses of champagne next to plates of (slightly burnt) lasagna.

Finn leaves the room, which leaves Tyler and Josh alone. They look at each other, small smiles present on both of their faces.

“Shall we?” Josh asks.

“We shall,” Tyler answers.

*****

After an eventful night of kissing, movies, a romantic dinner, more kissing, more movies, cuddling, and yet more kissing, Tyler and Josh were ready to go to bed. But Josh wasn’t quite done with the evening yet. He led Ty by the hand into the living room, where Lain was already sat at the piano.

“Josh?” Tyler is confused by the situation. “What’s going on?”

“I know you write most of our songs, but this time I wanted to writing you a little something, so I did,” Josh says. He nods at Lain, who nods back at him and starts playing. Then he looks back at his husband and opens his mouth to sing.

“Sometimes you gotta bleed to know,  
That you’re alive and have a soul,  
But it takes someone to come around and show you how,

He’s the tear in my heart, I’m alive,  
He’s the tear in my heart, I’m on fire,  
He’s the tear in my heart, take me higher,  
Than I’ve ever been

The songs on the radio are okay…”

The rest of the song continues and by the end Tyler is smiling through tears.

“J-josh,” he says, astonished. “I loved that. Thank you so much.” Josh can’t help but smile back, feeling tears prick at his own eyes.

“Did you really?” Tyler nodded. Josh thought that his writing was crap, that Tyler wasn’t going to like it, but by hearing that Ty liked it made his heart soar. The pair walked toward each other and met in the middle with a kiss. It was a passionate kiss, saying things that words could never describe.

They break apart, both of them fully crying now.

“I love you, Josh,” Tyler says, his big doe eyes looking in his soulmate’s.

“I love you, too, Tyler. So, so much.”

They kiss again, and Finn and Lain, who are watching by the door, fist pump.

“Mission accomplished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps: THANK YOU FOR 1K HITS Y'ALL <33)


	16. Finn Gets A Job (gotta get dat cash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back bitches (for right now but after posting this we're probably gonna be gone again whoops)

“DAD GUESS WHAT I GOT A JOB!” Finn yelled.

“That’s great, honey,” Josh said. “Where?”

“Ya know that old music store downtown, Vinyls 4 Weekes? There.” Josh almost choked on his coffee. 

“You got a job at the Vinyls 4 Weekes?!”

“Mhmm.”

“TYLER HE GOT A JOB AT VINYLS 4 WEEKES!” 

“WHAT THE HECKLE?!” Tyler screams, barging into the room. 

“VINYLS 4 WEEKES. AS IN THE PLACE WE MET.”

“DUDE, THAT’S SICK”

“I KNOW”

“FINN” Tyler turns to his son.

“That’s my name,” Finn replies.

“DOES DALLON WEEKES STILL WORK THERE?”

“Mr. Weekes? Hell yeah.”

“OH MY GOD JOSH WE NEED TO GO”

“Woah woah woah. Wait. Please tell me you’re not gonna visit me at my job are you?”

Josh and Tyler looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces.

“Oh no, we would never. Wouldn’t want to embarrass you, right?” Tyler is still smirking, which makes Finn sorta nervous.

“What have I done,” Finn sighs and leaves his crazed dads to play some video games.

* * *

“Alright, Josh,” Tyler says. “You’ve been training your whole life and it all comes down to this moment. You know the game plan, and now go!”

“Okay,” Josh said, pumped up. “See ya in a bit.” He was about to leave the car, but a sudden hand on his arm stopped him.

“Wait,” Tyler said, pulling his husband towards him. Before Josh could reply, Tyler kissed him on the lips. They were gone as soon as they came, and Josh looked at Tyler, eyebrows raised.

“What, I just really love you, okay?” Tyler says.

“Aw I love you, too, honey.”

They were in the car parked outside of the back entrance of Vinyls 4 Weekes and Tyler was giving Josh a “pep talk” before he went inside. They both knew that Finn was there, too. That was kinda the whole point of sunglasses and black hoodies. Well, that and they wanted to look cool, too. That’s beside the situation though.

Josh was now walking into the store, and the first thing (or person, rather) he sees was his son, Finn, talking to a customer behind the counter. Josh smiles to himself, proud of his son. Josh then noticed worn out drum set in the back corner. Instinctively, he walks towards it thinking of all the special moments he and Tyler had here. 

For starters, this was the very place where they met, when Josh broke his 3rd drumstick that day after pounding on the skins too hard and then Tyler had to come out from behind the counter to kick him out. At first Tyler didn’t want to kick him out, simply because Josh was so beautiful. And it was also pretty obvious that Josh was extremely passionate about music and the instrument he was playing, and Tyler could’ve just sat there and watched him for days on end. But alas, it was already 10 minutes past closing time, and Tyler knew that if he let the kid stay any longer, he was going to get yelled at by his boss. He couldn’t get fired because he needed the money, but he didn’t want the other to go. Sadly though, Tyler did eventually had to make Josh go, but not without getting his name and number and giving his own as well.

Josh smiled and shook the memory from his head. He had a job to do. But the only problem was that he didn’t know what genre section he should look in. Twenty One Pilots never have had a distinct genre to begin with. Sighing, he made his way to the Alternative Vinyls section and started to look for the familiar album cover. He figured he looked in the right place ‘cause there it was, right in the middle of the 2nd shelf. Blurryface.

“There you are, old friend.” Josh said while taking his and Tyler’s album. He walked to the front counter, careful to keep his bright hair covered and sunglasses on. He put the cd on the counter and Finn, who was behind the register, took it and smirked.

“Ya know,” Finn said, “The guys who wrote this album aren’t that great. I know them in real life, and they’re absolutely crazy.”

Josh definitely wasn’t expected to hear this, especially out of Finn’s mouth. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed to stay incognito. “Oh, really?” Josh responded, trying his hardest not to blow his cover. 

“Oh yea. They’re super strict. I’ve even heard that their kids never get to leave the house after 9. It’s a shame really. Their music is so original, yet the artists themselves are just like every other snobby pop star out there.” With every sentence he said, Finn’s smirk got bigger.

At this point, Josh couldn’t stand it anymore. He ripped of his glasses and took off his hood. “That’s it, Mister! You say one more bad, completely untrue thing and I’ll get your father here and we’ll drag you out of this place by the ear. You’re grounded. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, either.”

All Finn could do was stand there, slightly shocked at Josh’s sudden outburst, but still smiling. “Hey, Dad,” Finn said, laughing. Josh’s eyes widened. 

“Fuck,” he said, realizing what he had done. He had to get out of there, and fast.

As quick as lightning, Josh pulled his hood back up and shoved his sunglasses on his face, not caring if they were on properly or not. He grabbed the vinyl from the table, and ran out of the shop as fast as he could. Quickly, he got in the car.

“Oh hey, honey. How’d it go?” Tyler asked as soon as he saw Josh.

“NO TIME TYLER JUST DRIVE,” Josh screamed.

“What?!” 

“DRIVE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @dngr_dys


	17. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this was written by your favorite piece of shit camiisado

“Come on guys, we have to go on tower of terror!” Lain tried to convince the bunch. “It’ll be fun.”

“Why did we agree to go to Disney World again?” Tyler joked with Josh.

“I’ll go on.” Finn shrugged. “Dads?”

“I think I’ll pass.” Tyler said, looking up at the huge building.

“Are you scared?” Lain asks, smirking a little.

“No!” Tyler replies a little too defensively. “We just ate lunch, and I don’t want to puke.”

“Dad, what about you?” Finn asks, looking to Josh.

“I think I’ll stay with your dad. You two are old enough to go on your own.”

“Killjoys.” Lain laughs, “Let’s go, Finny.”

“Wait, gimme your phones, I don’t want you guys to drop them.” Tyler stopped them. Lain and Finn groaned, but fished their phones out of their pockets and handed them to Tyler. “We’ll wait over here just find us when you’re done.”

“We will!” Lain calls and she and Finn get in the line.

Tyler and Josh wait leaning against a rail for Finn and Lain. They’re both on their phones, occasionally showing each other memes and other pictures they found.

“Excuse me, are you twenty one pilots?” A girl, conveniently wearing their merch asks.

“Eh, I don’t think so. Heard the lead singer is a major a-hole in real life.” Josh said, jokingly.

“Josh!” Tyler replied, shoving him slightly.

One fan lead to more and eventually they were swarmed. They took pictures were every fan they could while also keeping an eye out for Finn and Lain. They somehow grew farther from where they said they would be, but hopefully their kids saw the crowd and realized it was them.

“That was so fun.” Lain squealed as they got off the ride.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Finn groaned. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“But we have to get back to Dads.” Lain said.

“They can wait a couple of minutes.” Finn told her. “They’ll still wait for us.”

“Fine.” Lain agreed. They found the nearest bathroom and Lain waited while Finn was doing god knows what in the bathroom.

He eventually walked out, looking better than he did when he went in.

“Better?” Lain asks and Finn nods. “Alright let’s go find our parents.”

They walked over to the exact place they said they would be.

“Where the hell are they?” Finn asks, looking around, but only seeing strangers.

“I don’t see them.” Lain says, “They wouldn’t leave us, right?”

“Josh maybe, Tyler definitely not.” Finn says, recalling the memory of when Josh accidentally left him at the grocery store and Tyler finding him in the candy aisle with a handful of candy.

“I bet she knows.” Lain says, pointing over to a girl wearing a twenty one pilots shirt and looking down at her phone excitedly. “Go ask her.”

“I’m not doing it, you do it.” Finn says.

“Rock paper scissors?” Lain asks and Finn agrees. Lain throws paper, Finn throws rock, they always throw the same things.

“Fine, I’ll ask, but you’re coming with.” Finn groans, they walk over to the girl. “Um excuse me, do you know where Tyler and Josh went?”

“I think they went- wait, aren’t you their kids?”

“Yep, but we kinda need to find them, so if you could tell us where they went.” Finn says.

“Oh, they got mobbed by people so they moved somewhere else, I think it was that way.” The girl says, pointing to the right.

“Thanks.” Finn smiled at the girl. “Let’s go.” He says to Lain.

“Dad!” Lain calls out, but there's a bunch of dads, all of them turn their heads.

“That’s not gonna work.” Finn laughs.

“Tyler, Josh!” Lain yells instead. “We’re not gonna find them if you don’t yell with me.”   
Finn rolls his eyes. “Tyler! Josh!”

“Where?” He hears a girl yell, excitedly.

“Damnit.” Finn sighs. “We’re not gonna find them, we’ll have to run off to the circus or something.”

“Yes we will, shut up.”

Lain hops onto a bench and looks around. “I’m guessing they’re probably that swarm of people over there.”

“Miss, please get down from there.” A worker says.

“Sorry.” Lain says, embarrassedly. She hops off, “Let’s go.”

Sure enough, it the middle of the swarm was Tyler and Josh. “Dads!” Lain yells, grabbing their attention. They smile when they see the two. “One second.” Tyler tells them. “We’re a bit busy.”

Once they finish getting photos with everyone they return to Lain and Finn, hugging them both tightly and returning their phones.

“Geez, dads, I think we might have to get you guys those backpack leashes so you don’t keep running off.” Finn jokes and Josh ruffels up his hair.

“Come on, space mountain is waiting for us.” Lain says, before turning to Tyler and saying, “and you’re coming on with us this time.” 


End file.
